In The Arms Of The Dragon
by Praffy
Summary: Hermione is with Ron....but what happens when a certain Head boy catches her eye? A Ron Hermione Draco love triangle. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:  
Hey guys this is my first attempt at posting a fanfic.  
Do review and let me know what u think.  
Based in 7th year.**

******************Chapter 1*************

"Mudblood"  
"Ferret"  
"Bookworm"  
"Git"  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stood at two corners of the Head's common room shouting insults at one another.  
"There they go again", a potrait complained. The two had been Head Girl and Head Boy for over a month now and every evening since had been fighting.

Hermione picked her bag and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you are going Granger??"Malfoy yelled.

"I'm going to the Gryffindor Tower. I can't concentrate with you around. This argument is OVER"  
"Its over only when I say its over Granger", the door slammed shut as Hermione strutted out of the Head's dorm, "NOW its over"

*************************************

When Hermione Entered the Gryffindor Common Room she found Harry and Ron staring at pieces of parchment,quills poised in their hands.

"You know if you stare at it long enough it just might start writing on its own.",she laughed.  
Ron and Harry looked up and smiled. Ron walked up to her and kissed her cheek,"Hey Mione"

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend of 9 months and put her arm around his waist,"Do you guys need any help"  
"Not really",Harry replied rolling up his parchment and packing his bag,"We were just predicting a very sufferable future for divination"

Ron sat down on one of the sofas and pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"Roooooonnnnnn",Hermione protested, making no attempt to get up.  
"Get a room you guys",Harry shook his head as he headed out the common room.  
"So what's new with Malfoy"

Hermione groaned in disgust,"Don't even talk about him......I could wring his slimy neck any day now"  
She picked up Ron's homework and glanced at it,"You get run over by an angry hippo?"  
Ron shrugged,"I was going to fall off the broomstick and break both my legs but Harry wrote that first!"

**************

Draco paced around the Head Common Room. How dare a filthy mudblood walk out on him? Nobody walked out on a Malfoy. Especially when he was winning an argument.

What were they arguing about again? He could't remember. He'd just started the argument because he loved getting her all worked up. Her beautiful hazel brown eyes would......no. Wait. Her eyes were not beautiful!

"Oh yes they are",Spoke a voice in his head.

"OK.....so they are. Big deal",Draco laughed and wondered what his father would think if he knew that his son found absolutely anything about a mudblood attractive much less beautiful!

But Lucius was long dead and Draco found no pleasure in thinking about a man who had tortured him his entire life.

Getting up from the arm chair he was sitting in he chanced a glance **(a/n does ne1 else get intrigued by dat rhyme??)**at the mirror and gave a nod of approval at the pale arrogant face with stormy grey eyes and platinum blonde hair that hung low in his eyes stared back at him. Pulling on his cloak he made his way down to the great hall for dinner.

**************************

**A/n That's chappie 1 for now. Dont be disappointed draco hermione shippers....there will definitely be more interactions in the next chapter!  
3 reviews and i post chapter 2.  
hugs**:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:Thanks for the reviews you guys. As promised chapter 2:**

*************************Chapter 2*********************

Hermione grimaced as Malfoy entered the dungeons for Potions the next day. He sneered in her direction and she immediately felt a spark of anger.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"Ron asked

"Watchin him strut about the school this way really makes me mad. He just docked off 50 house points from a Ravenclaw first year for sneezing too loudly this morning!"she seethed,"I mean get real. Can no one else see that?"

Ron smiled at her,"Shhh.... Don't let him get to you. He probably bought his position as Head boy."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when a silky voice cut her off,"Ah Miss Granger. Bad influence on the students to have the Head girl talk during class isn't it? That a week's worth of detention for you."

"But sir she's-" Hermione secretly prayed that Ron would keep his mouth shut.

"50 points from Gryffindor for bad-mouthing the Head Boy Mr. Weasley."

"But-",Hermione kicked Ron under the table to shut him up.

"Make that 70 Wealey." Snape snapped.

That shut Ron up for good. He turned to face Hermione whose face was full of hatred towards the professor and squeezed her hand slightly under the table as Snape started teaching again. Hermione managed a weak smile which was cut short when she saw Malfoy practically gloating and started scribbling down notes. For some reason her mind went back to what Ron had said. Malfoy did not buy his way to the Head Boy position. She knew that he was only second best to her in all their classes. She chanced a look at him. He wore no smirk.....just a look of concentration as he studied the Potions book. Without warning his head snapped up and he looked straight at her. Trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her face she looked down at her parchment and started jotting down the ingredients of the potion.

************************************************

At dinner that evening a timid lookin 3rd year approached her with a scroll in his hands. Dreading the inevitable she read it:

Ms. Granger

Detention will be held in the library at 7 for the remainder of the week. Since I have better work to do than watch over you, someone else will be inspecting your work. Please do not be late.

Severus Snape

She glanced at her watch and practically spit out her pumpkin juice on Harry. It was already 5 mins to 7.

"Gee Hermione thanks......But if i wanted to be sprayed with pumpkin juice i would ask for it",Harry smiled as he cleaned the juice that had fallen on him.

"Sorry Harry-detention-late-bye",was all Hermione managed to choke out before she threw her bag over her shoulder and ran out the Great Hall towards the library.

*********************************************

She entered the library panting loudly and screeched to a stop as she saw a cloaked figure bent over a table,"Sorry Sir, but i just got the n---YOU!"

She gasped and swore inwardly at her luck as the cloaked man turned to face her,his all too familiar smirk plastered upon his pale and pointed features. He ran a hand through his hair to push it away from his eyes.

"Yes Granger,"he drawled,"ME"

She groaned,'This was not going to be an easy week.'

************************************************

**A/n: Thats a really short chapter guys but i got my exams going on. Will make it longer next time.**

**Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\n: This on goes out especially to rons-girlbloom to encourage me to write more. Keep Reviewing.  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

***************************Chapter 3***************************

"What you doing here?"Hermione asked even though she knew the answer.

"Not as smart as i thought you were Granger,"Malfoy smirked,"I will be the one monitoring your detention for the week."

He turned his back to her as he bent over the table full of books again,"You have to arrange all these books in their proper shelves. No magic allowed."

Hermione groaned inwardly....this detention would take away alot of her study time.

"How long do i have to stay?"she asked,not letting her annoyance show.

"This is just for today sooner you finish the sooner i can leave."He walked behind the table and sat down on the chair keeping his feet on the table.

Taking in a calming breath Hermione grabbed 3 of the books and glanced through them and started placing them in different stacks. She figured the job was quite easy but then she remembered who was inspecting her work and pushed that thought away. Malfoy would make this detention as difficult for her as he possibly could.

Almost an hour had passed and Hermione was almost shocked that Malfoy hadn't said or done anything yet. The keyword here being ALMOST shocked. He was probably cooking up a more dangerous plan to torment her. She turned to look at him but his eyes were closed as he still lounged in the chair. He looked relaxed and peaceful. She found she couldn't tear her eyes away from his face. It was the same face that had sneered at her and passed snide comments in her direction at every opportunity he got,but yet as she looked at him now she couldn't help notice how perfect his features were. His pale face contrasted with his blond hair that hung sexily in his eyes. Funny really how she had never noticed earlier the change in his hair style. It made him look more at ease. More relexed and as much as she hated to admit it much much more appealing to the eyes. His face looked angelic with the absence of that famous Malfoy smirk. She was just about to turn away when his eyes shot open. Grey stormy eyes locked with deep chocolate brown ones and time seemed to stop. Hermione once again was taken aback by him. His eyes were beautiful and she felt she could look into them forever. The sudden thought made her jump out of her reverie and look away.

Draco felt an unfamiliar feeling overcome him as Hermione's eyes had looked into his. Something he had never felt before. He tried to come up with a sarcastic comment but words failed him. He simply looked back at her. When she looked away Draco finally gained his senses and spoke," Like what you see Granger?"

It could practically feel the blush creeping up her face but she turned to face him,"No way in hell Malfoy. I dunno if you've noticed but i'm not really into FERRETS!"

She expected him to comment....abuse....reply....anything,but he simply watched her,his eyes lazily following her every move.

She let out an involuntary sigh as she reached for what felt like the hundreth book,"I should be studying",she muttered under her breath.

Draco smirked. Of course little miss-know-it-all would hate wasting her time! He didn't know what made him do what he did next. He got up from the chair and walked upto where Hermione was standing. She placed one hand inside her robe ready to draw out her wand if necessary. But Draco merely picked up some of the books and started sorting them in their rightful place. Hermione stared at him. What was he doing? Was this some new plan to make her fall in trouble?

"I'm not your servant here Granger. I'm not doing all the work while you just sit admiring my looks"

That snapped Hermione out of her confusion. She avoided looking into his eyes as she resumed to her work. In less than half an hour they had cleared up the table. Hermione smiled in satisfaction. She turned to thank Malfoy but he cut her,"Same time tomorrow Granger"

Before she could react he had swooped out of the library. 'What the hell was that all about?' she thought as she saw his retreating form.

**********************************************************************************

**A/n:**

**Like it?? hate it?? let me know. Love ya all. Do review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\n: Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it-for obvious reasons as u'll know soon :). Keep Reviewing.  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

*********************Chapter 4*********************

"Malfoy!!"Hermione shouted at his closed door. It was the fourth detention he had helped her with and as the first four times he would simply lock himself away in his room and refuse to talk to her about it. The first two times he had helped her Hermione had merely been grateful to him and wanted to thank him. But after five consecutive days she was downright puzzled. Why was he even helping her out? Isn't this exactly what he wanted? For her to suffer? She couldn't understand why he would always be doing almost half her detention. Not that she was complaining.....she was glad she was getting it done and over with in half the time. But yet something was going on. Something she couldn't figure out. She again banged on the Head boy's door.

"Dammit Granger i'm sleeping",He shouted through the closed door. "Unless you want me to stun you just go away."

With a resigned sigh,Hermione turned and headed to her room and dug out her notes. As she got engrossed in studying she forgot all about Malfoy and his odd behaviour.

*******************************************

The next day Hermione reached the library for detention with full determination to find out what Malfoy was upto. He was already there. Stacking out the numerous books scattered on the table.

"You're late Granger",he practically barked at her.

"Sorry. I was with Ron and i lost track of time-"she blushed. Why did she have to give him detailed explanations. He was surely going to torture her more. Stupid stupid!! She mentally kicked herself and looked at Malfoy. For a fraction of a second she saw his eyes flash at the mention of Ron but it quickly passed.

"Climb up there will you? These books go on the highest shelf",he pointed to the ladder placed near the shelves.

Hermione gulped. Deep down she was scared of heights but there was no way in hell she was going to tell HIM that. Trembling slightly she climbed to the top most step and started putting away the books that Malfoy handed to her. When they got over Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she started climbing down, glad to see the height lessening with every step. She was almost down when her foot caught in her robes and she stumbled and fell. She closed her eyes and waited for the fall to come but it never did. Instead she felt herself land lightly into something soft and warm. She opened her eyes and found Malfoy looking down at her. He had one arm under her thighs and another behind her back. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Again she was shocked by Malfoy's action. Wasn't he the same guy who had at every instance embarrassed her? Then why now when she as in the clumsiest moment of her life had he prevented her from falling? She couldn't read his face but his eyes which were always cold and grey seemed darker....as if he was holding something behind. She waited for him to put her down but he simply looked at her. Enough was enough Hermione decided. The guy had boggled her mind one too many times and it was time to get some answers.

"Why??"she asked softly.

Draco broke out of his thoughts and finally put Hermione down. She took some time to gain her balance and turned to face him.

He merely shrugged and handed her a book to place in the shelf and turned to head back to the table from which they were sorting the books. Hermione had had it with this behaviour of his. She was going to get an answer out of him and she was going to do it now!

"Draco....."

She could feel rather than see him stiffen at his name. He turned to face her,"What did you call me?"

"I said Draco."

Draco didnt understand why but he liked the way his name rolled off her tongue. He walked over to where she stood,"Since when do you call me by my first name?"

"Like there's a law that i shouldn't!"He turned his back to her but Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder,"Draco please........."

"What is it?"he asked unable to pull away from her.

"Why?"

"Why what? Look Granger i don't have all night here to do your detention get it? So spit it out already!"He was beginning to get annoyed. Not at her but at himself for feeling everything that he was feeling. Heck he didnt even know what the feeling was. It was just too bloody complicated!

"Why you being so civil to me? Maybe more than civil even,almost nice?"

"What you think its only your lover boy Weasel who can be nice?"he snapped.

Hermione glared,"Where does Ron come from?"

"The Dumpster? He's your boyfriend! You should know!! Or maybe you two are too busy playing tonsil hockey with each other to even talk!!"

"That has nothing to do with what i'm asking you Malfoy!!"Hermione could feel her anger rising now. She really wished she could beat the crap out of him with the book she was holding,"What do you care what Ron and I do?"

Malfoy's eyes flashed and Hermione felt a tinge of dread. He was advancing on her and Hermione noticed for the first time how intimidating he was. He was definitely taller than Ron and years of Quidditch had made him quite muscular. Not beefy, just muscular. She involuntarily took a step back and collided with the shelf behind her. Putting her hand inside her robe she searched for her wand but couldn't find it! Then she remembered the fall-stupid stick probably fell out when she fell!

"You REALLY wanna know why I care Granger?",his face was much too close. She could feel his breath tickling her face and made to slide past him but he placed a hand on either side of her head. Deciding not to let her fear show she turned and looked him straight in the eye,"YES."

"This is why" was all he said before he crashed his lips down on hers. Hermione was shocked into numbness. She expected an unforgivable curse....not this. Definitely not this. She stood still for god knows how long being too shocked to push him away. Draco's lips moved on hers like a man starved,his hands entangling themselves in her hair and kissing her more deeply and Hermione found herself not being repulsed. Draco kissed her so thoroughly that she found it almost a crime to not kiss him back, so she did the only logical thing that she could think of. She kissed Draco Malfoy back. The book she was holding fell to the floor with a thud and the noise made Hermione break away.

She looked at Draco not knowing what to do next. His eyes took her in. Her lips were swollen and pink. Her hair tangled and her cheeks were turning to a rosy shade which made her look even more beautiful. His eyes stopped on her eyes. They weren't angry or confused or anything that he would've expected. No. They were terrified. Of him? He didn't know. He watched as she raised a shaky hand to touch her lips. Then without another word she ran past him and dashed out of the library leaving a dumb-struck Draco behind.

*******************************************************************

**A/n:**

**My fav chapter so far for the obvious reason of the kiss!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**5 REVIEWS and i post another chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:**

**i know its been a really long time guys......let me know if you are still following the story and i'll continue.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything.**

*****************************************************************************

Chapter 5:

Hermione slammed her door shut and stood against her back to it. How could she kiss Draco Malfoy? The same Draco Malfoy who had called her names and troubled her for 6 years of her life......how could she have even thought his kiss felt nice?

She shook her head to clear her mind. Ron. She was in love with Ron. For years she had a crush on him and she'd never even thought she'd cheat on him.....let alone cheating on him with Malfoy!!

She rubbed her temple and decided to put the incident behind her. As she was about to make her way out of the Head's Quarters to meet Ron she looked into the mirror hanging on the wall across from her and gasped. Her lips were swollen and bruised from the intensity of Draco's kiss. She searched for her wand to cast a healing spell on them but groaned when she realised she had left it in the library. Just as she was contemplating whether to go to retrieve it the door opened and Malfoy walked in carrying her wand.

"Hermione I-",but Hermione cut him off.

"Give that back to me",she snapped as she snatched her the wand out of his hand and quickly performed a healing charm on her lips.

Malfoy watched her at a loss of words as he saw the marks his kiss had left on her lips vanish. When she finally pocketed her wand he got hold of his senses and tried again,"We need to -"

Aain she cut him off.

"We need to nothing Malfoy. I have to go meet my boyfriend." And before he could open his mouth to respond she had walked out of the Head's Quarters.

*********************************************************************************************

"Hey Mione",Ron greeted her with his smile that always seemed to brighten her day,as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. He gave her a hug.

Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him back. This is where she belonged. This is very she felt and happy. Malfoy had no right to play with her life this way. She sighed in contentment.

"What's wrong babes??",Ron asked pulling away from her slightly to look into her eyes."You seem a little stressed."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him what exactly...or WHO exactly was getting her stressed but she knew it would just make Ron get into a fight with Malfoy. And fighting with the Head Boy would only get him into trouble. Moreover she hid the truth from Ron because she was scared. What if Malfoy told Ron that she had kissed him back? Ron would be shattered.... And she really cared about Ron. She did not want to see him hurt and especially not be the reason for it.

She smiled back at him,"Its nothing......Just that i haven't had much time to study with the detentions."

Ron kissed her nose,"You're adorable you know that?"

Hermione pretended to think."Umm......yes?"

Ron laughed as he put his arm around her and they made their way over to where Harry was sitting. The entire evening as much as Hermione tried not to think about him her mind kept wandering to Draco and the kiss that they had shared. And as much as she hated to admit it, she knew she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't enjoyed it.

***********************************************************************************************

**A/n:**

**10 reviews and i post the next installment:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything.**

*****************************************************************************

_Chapter 6_

Hermione yawned as she patrolled the corridors. The events of the day had really tired her. She kept replaying the way Malfoy had kissed her and the more she thought about it,the more confused it left her. What was Malfoy upto? The question kept popping itself in her mind again and again.

The scarier thought was however the fact that she had responded to his kiss. Not in a million years would she have thought of kissing Malfoy and yet here she was,thinking about how much she had enjoyed it. She remembered the way his eyes had darkened just before kissng her. There was something on his face she couldn't read. Someting other than arrogance.....other than malice.

"Ugghh!! Get out of my head Malfoy",she whispered as she finally started making her way to the Head Dormitory. And so engrossed was she in her thoughts that she did not notice someone watching her from the shadows. Someone with silver grey eyes and a head boy badge pinned on his robes.

*********************************************************************************

Draco did not know what was wrong with him. It was past midnight and he was unable to fall asleep. Stupid mudb- no he didn't wanna call her that. He couldn't explain to himself what was going on. Seeing her made him lose all that he had grown up to believe. She was no longer just a bushy haired know-it-all she was in her first year. No, Granger had blossomed into a fine lady. A fine lady with brains. A rare combination in his opinion.

He didn't know why he had kissed her in the library. He vaguely remembered her talking bout being busy with Ron and for some reason it had made him get annoyed. And the next thing he knew she had fallen in his arms. He remembered not wanting to put her down. Remembered wondering when, if at all it would be possible to come this close to her ever again.

And then he had kissed her. He hadn't planned on it. But when she had called him by his name he lost his senses. She asked questions to which he himself had no answers and kissing her seemed the only logical thing to do. And when he did.....he didn't want to stop. He could still taste her lips and remember the way she had kissed him back, even if for a short while.

He had followed her while she was patrolling,hoping to get a chance to talk to her. Yet,when he had seen her he lost his nerve. He simply stood there watching her. Admiring the way she walked-so confidently but not at all proud. The way she curled her hair around her hair when deep in thought,the way her forehead became furrowed when she was unable to answer a question.

When she had said his name he had felt a slight hope.....she had been thinking about him as well. But it quickly died when he realised it was only out of spite that she had used his name.

Too late Draco Malfoy realised that he had fallen for Hermione Granger.

**************************************************************************************

**A/n**

**REVIEW**!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything.

****************************************************************

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up smiling the next day. She couldn't explain why though. Dreams of herself and Draco had clouded her sleep. Dreams so intense that she hadn't even had about Ron and herself! It definitely wasn't because it was a Saturday morning. She loved school and having no classes was nothing she was ever happy about.

Shrugging the uncomfortable prickling at the back of her mind she quickly dressed up and made her way down to the Great hall for breakfast.

As soon as she entered the great hall she felt a pair of eyes on her. Eyes which she knew belonged to a certain Slytherin. She ignored him and sat down next to Ron.

"Gmoming ermyni",Ron managed to mumble with a mouthful of food. A few bits of toast flew out onto her skirt.

Hermione flinched slightly as she dusted off her skirt but still managed a smile at her boyfriend,"Sweetheart just say it,don't spray it!!"

Ron swallowed his food and grinned at her,"Sorry Mione" he leaned in and kissed her. Though it was a simple peck that lasted not more than a couple of seconds,Hermione could practically feel the hatred emitting from the Head boy all the way across the hall. She looked up to see him staring at Ron with hatred. Hermione stared. Malfoy was getting her too uncomfortable. She glared at him.

His eyes were however focussed on Ron. Disgust was wriiten all over his face as Ron kept stuffing his face. She tore her eyes away from him and turned to talk to Ginny who was smiling at one of Harry's jokes.

**********************************************************************************

After dinner that evening Hermione dreaded going for detention. It was the last one she had to perform and she kept considering not going for it as she stood in front of the library. She entered the library silently hoping that Malfoy wouldn't be there but she had no such luck. Malfoy was already sorting out the books. Tentatively Hermione stepped up to the table and reached out her hand to pick up a book. He seemed to be reaching for the same book. Her hand brushed his softly and the small contact made her jump back. She felt as if she had been electrocuted!

Draco turned around to face her. He looked at her almost apologetically.

"Sorry",he mumbled.

Hermione stared. Draco Malfoy apologising?? Was she in some sort of parallel universe or something?

He moved to one side of the table to vacate space for her. Hermione started arranging the books on the shelf a little flushed at sanding so close to him. She could smell his cologne and it made her a little weak kneed. He smelled so masculine. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was quicly sorting the book,carrying four to five at a time to the shelf.

She wanted to talk to him. Unanswered questions was her biggest fear in life. She had to know what was going on. Needed to understand why she was feeling so light headed around him.

She finished sorting the last book and practically whispered,"Malfoy?"

He turned to look at her. Just as she was about to open her mouth Snape entered the library,"I see you have completed your detention Miss Granger." He turned to face Draco,"No problems I assume Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco smirked his trademark smirk and Hermione felt as if her stomach would fall off. So this was his plan. He was going to tell Snape that she didn't do the detention all on her own and get her into trouble! She had already opened her mouth to justify herself when Malfoy spoke up,"No problem at all Sir. She completed the detention satisfactorily."

Hermione's jaw dropped.  
"Very well then. You may leave."

Draco walked out first while Hermione stood stupidly for a while before gaining her senses and walking out of the library. Malfoy was waiting for her outside.

"Thanks Malfoy." She brought up her hand to shake his which he took gently as if scared to hurt her. Then he walked away without another word. But Hermione didn't get a chance to notice this rudeness for he had slipped a small piece of paper into her hand before leaving.

Puzzled Hermione opened the note.

_Astronomy Tower midnight._

Stuffing the note in her pocket she quickly ran up to the Gryffindor Tower where she'd promised to meet Ron.

***************************************************************************

**A/n:  
What do you think. Alot more where that came from. Review!!  
Hugs,  
Afreen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything.**

****************************************************************

Chapter 8

Hermione stood outside the Astronomy Tower. A million doubts ran through her mind as she contemplated whether to enter or not. But she had to know what was going on.... She just had to. The door made no sound as she pushed it open and entered, closing it gently to avoid falling into trouble for being out this late at night.

At first she thought the room was empty and Malfoy had simply played a prank on her. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard him speak.

"You came...." It wasn't a question. She searched for the source of the voice. As if in slow motion she saw a figure walk out of the shadows. Her breath hitched in her chest as the pale moonlight falling from the open window fell on Malfoy.  
He was dressed in dark trousers and a tight fitting black shirt. She could practically see his muscles as he strode up to her. His hair looked tousled like he'd run his hand through it several times and Hermione couldn't help but admit he looked impeccably handsome.  
When he'd made his way over to her she finally spoke up, "Why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." he replied simply.  
"Here? We could have met in our Quarters"  
"Yes but its quieter here. More peaceful. I come here a lot of nights when I need to relax." his voice was almost a whisper. She couldn't see him anymore yet she could feel he was very close to her. She could again smell his cologne.  
"We could get caught," she whispered back.  
"Shush..."he touched her hand lightly and walked her to the window. Hermione gasped at how cold his hand was. She didn't pull back. She couldn't explain why but she liked the gentleness with which he held her hand.  
She looked out of the window at the sky. It was a breath-takingly beautiful sight. "It's beautiful"  
Draco turned to look at her. He could practically see the night sky reflected in those big brown eyes," Yes. Very beautiful."

Hermione caught his gaze. And held it. Neither moved. Gently as if scared to hurt her he placed one hand on her cheek. Hermione swore her heart stopped beating. She didn't know why her body was reacting to his touch this way. She was supposed to hate him. She opened her mouth to protest but the only thing that came out was a soft sigh, "Draco"

Hearing Hermione say his name was his undoing. Leaning in close to her he moved his hand from hers and instead wrapped it around her waist. He gave her time to pull away but when she didn't he bent down and touched her lips with his.

*****************************************************************  
**A/n: Haha cliffhanger!  
What happens next?  
I need reviews to let me know you want to read more:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**_Chapter 9_**

Hermione felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She was sure that if Draco's arm wasn't around her she would have collapsed. She had never known anything like this feeling. The pressure on her lips was so gentle she was sure she was imagining it. It was like no kiss she had ever experienced,neither with Ron nor with Victor. It was a mere touching of lips and it took Hermione's breath away.

As if in a trance she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back gently not wanting to ruin the moment. The lack of oxygen made her pull away from him. Draco groaned at the loss of contact and buried his face in hair.  
"Leave Weasley", he muttered softly.  
Hermione pulled away as if she suddenly realised what was happening. Draco stared at her surprised. He tried coming close to her but she pushed him away.

"Hermione"  
"What's going on Malfoy?",she crossed her arms across her chest to prevent him from coming any closer,"What games are you playing? First you be nice to me then you kiss me and now here I am kissing you all over again" She knew she was rambling but there were so many mixed emotions running through her. She started gesturing wildly with her hands,"You call me here and then act all caring and then tell me to leave Ron. I was happy and content with Ron and you.....you come from God knows where and everything changes. Joke's over Malfoy.."

He cringed slightly at the use of his last name,but quickly recovered.  
"Joke? You think this is a joke"  
Hermione glared at him,"What else Malfoy? For years you've tortured me and now all of a sudden you're being downright caring? What kind of prank is this?"

Draco took a step towards her. Hermione stood her ground facing him.  
"Hermione does this seem like some sort of prank to you? He placed one hand on her shoulder and she shivered involuntarily.  
"Don't you feel it? You're the smartest witch in the school.....can't you see this is no prank"  
Hermione opened her mouth to retort but having nothing to say she closed it again. He took another step forward,"You think any of this makes sense to me? I have spent days wondering why i can't hate you the way i used to and live my life my way but I just can't help it. I don't know what this feeling is, I've never felt this way before. Watching you with Weasel makes me feel like dying. I've never been jealous Hermione but I am of Weasley."

Hermione didn't know what to was speechless. Never in a million years had she expected a situation like this to come up in her life,"I don't know what to say Draco."

"Then don't. Hermione I care for you. Give me a chance. Give us a chance"  
Hermione bit her lip,"I love Ron"  
Draco scoffed,"No you don't"  
Hermione stared at him,"What do you mean no i don't"  
Draco wrapped his arms arond her waist. Hermione gasped at his touch. Her own arms longed to go around him. He leaned in towards her and Hermione instinctively closed her eyes waiting for the kiss. However it never came. She opened her eyes to see Draco smirking at her. She blushed and bent her head so he wouldn't see how embarassed she was.

Draco held her chin and raised her face so that their eyes met,"And you say you love him"  
Hermione felt as if she had been splashed with cold water. Draco was right. There was no way she would have felt this attracted towards him if she truly loved Ron.  
"Say you want me to kiss you." he whispered.  
"No"  
He leaned towards her and kissed the her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes.  
"Say it Hermione.....Say you want me to kiss you"  
This time she wasn't able to form words so she simply shook her head. This time he kissed the corner of her mouth leaving her gasping for air,"Say it Mia"  
"I want you to kiss me"  
She vaguely saw a triumphant grin on his face before his lips descended on hers. The kiss was nothing like the earlier one that they had shared. It was full of passion. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck,her fingers digging themselves into his held her tightly around her waist as if afraid to let go. Their lips moved in sync and when Draco softly bit down on her lower lip,Hermione let a moan escape. Feeling bolder he let his tongue touch her lips trying to deepen the kiss. Hermione gladly welcomed him and Draco's hands moved from her waist to hold her neck in order to have better access to her mouth.

A meowing sound nearby made them pull away.  
"Mrs. Norris",Hermione whispered.  
Draco let his arms drop,"I guess we should go"  
Holding hands, they managed to sneak back to the Head's dormitory.  
"Sleep well",she said softly as they stood in front of her room. Draco like a gentleman had walked her to her room. Something she noted Ron had never done.  
"Goodnight Mia",Hermione smiled at the nickname.  
"Goodnight Dragon."she stood on her toes to give him a short peck on his cheek and ruffled his hair slightly before turning to enter her room.  
As she was closing the door she saw Draco running a hand through the hair she had just ruffled and smiling. The first genuine smile she had ever seen on him.

*********************************************************  
**_A/n: I need a minimum of 50 reviews to go on.........!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**i don't own anything!!**

********************************************************

There was continuous tapping at her door. Hermione groaned as she sank deeper into her bed. The knocking however didn't stop. Slightly groggy she turned to look at her alarm clock. 8:00 Am.....Who in the world was waking her up this early on a Sunday morning? She rolled over trying to go back to sleep when suddenly the events of the previous night came back to her.

"Draco",she squealed as she rushed to open her door. Her smile however slipped of her face when she came face to face with Ron.

"Did you just call me Draco?"

"No" was the instinctive reply out of her mouth. Luckily enough Ron dropped the subject and pulled her closer as he hugged her tightly. Hermione let him but regretted her decision the next second as Draco's emerged from his room and his eyes met hers. Ron who was unaware of the presence of anyone else leaned in slightly and kissed Hermione. Hermione saw Draco flinch and tried to pull away from Ron.

"What you doing in our common room Weasley?" Draco barked.

Ron unwillingly tore his lips away from Hermione's and turned to face him,"Kissing my girlfriend Malfoy. Can't you see that?"

"Your displays of affection are sickening me. I do not wish to view such disturbing sights early morning." He took a step closer towards Ron and Hermione saw his fists clench. However before anything could have been done Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into her room,"You're right Malfoy. You shouldn't have to watch this."And to Draco's horror closed the door to Hermione's room.

As he heard the lock click Draco slumped onto the floor. What was he thinking? When he woke up it was with a smile as he thought of spending the whole day with Hermione. He angrily ran a hand through his hair. He should have known. Hermione would never chose him over the Weasel. He had tormented her for years. With a bitter laugh he got up and quickly got dressed and walked out of the common room letting the potrait door bang shut behind him.

Hermione had barely recovered from the shock of Ron's presence when she found herself being pulled into her room. She saw the hurt on Draco's face as Ron closed the door but she couldn't do anything about it. Everything was too complicated-how could she tell Ron of her attraction towards another? Not just any other but Draco Malfoy who had always insulted Ron's family. Lost in thought she barely realised when Ron made her sit on the bed and sat down beside her. He smiled at her. The same smile that used to make her swoon within but she felt nothing.

"He's still a jerk isn't he?"he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She managed a weak smile. She didn't trust herself to comment. It seemed Ron didn't care much for her comment anyway as he pressed his lips against hers hard. Hermione didn't feel the jolt she felt when she'd kissed Draco last night. Ron however didn't want a no for an answer and he pressed his lips harder against hers. Resigned Hermione kissed him back but pulled away quickly when she heard the door banging.

Ron looked at her,"What's wrong 'Mione?"

Hermione opened her door and looked around. Sure enough Draco had left the Common Room,"I just woke up Ron. Why don't you go for breakfast? i'll join you in ten minutes."

Ron got up and pecked her cheek,"Sure thing. See you in the great hall."

The moment he walked out of the common room Hermione let the tears fall. What had she got herself into? She couldn't just keep playing with Ron's heart this way. He was one of her best friends. She quickly scribbled a note to Draco and left it on his bed. She made the mistake of inhaling Draco's scent just as she had leaned over his pillow to place the note. It made her senses reel. Shaking her head she hurriedly showered and got dressed and then ran to the Great Hall.

******************************************************

**_A/n: hey guys i know its short but my imagination just ain't kicking in. Next chapter will be better i promise. R & R_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own anything**

*******************************************************

Draco sat in silence at breakfast. When he saw Ron enter he searched for Hermione but she was nowhere around. Maybe she broke up with him...a tiny voice said in his head. Ron however seemed unfazed and Draco ruled out the possibility. He glared at the red head but Ron was too busy stuffing his face to notice. Infact Ron barely noticed when Hermione entered the Great Hall. Draco did and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her form. She was wearing a denim skirt with a plain white top. Even in the simplest of clothes she looked beautiful to him.

She must have felt his eyes on her as she looked up and locked her eyes with his as she sat down next to Ron. She managed a slight smile and Draco felt his heart swoop. All was not lost. He tilted his head slightly towards the door. Hermione must have understood for she shook her head. Before Draco could manage any more communication though Harry had engaged Hermione's attention. Draco scowled,'Stupid Potter.'

Feeling slightly better Draco had his breakfast and made his way to his room to finish his homework. When he entered his room he noticed a note written in Hermione's neat handwriting:

_Dragon_

_I'm sorry about what happened today morning. I know you're mad at me.  
I'll be in the library after breakfast.  
Hoping to see you there_

_Mia_

Grinning widely Draco pocketed the note and grabbed his books and walked to the library. He walked to the most neglected part of the library and sat down. His eyes were fixed on the door. Hermione walked in some time later. Draco saw her looking around anxiously. When she spotted him she practically ran and sat down next to him.

"Hi"

"Hey. Where's Weasley?"

Hermione scooted her chair closer,"On the quidditch pitch with Harry and Ginny. He knows better than to interrupt me when i'm in the library."

Draco turned to look at her. There was a slight dullness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about today morning. I didn't expect him to just barge in this way."

Draco held her hand under the table. She squeezed it gratefully. He squeezed it back, "So now what?"

Hermione sighed,"I dunno Draco. I want to be with you. But Ron's my best friend. How can i suddenly dump him and then be with you?"

Draco didn't know what to say so he remained quiet.

"I need time. I don't know how much."she concluded looking at him hoping he would understand.

Draco let go of her hand."You mean you need time away from me?"he looked hurt.

Hermione held his hand again,"No. Just need time before i tell Ron. Till i can officially be with you."

Draco remained silent for a while before he spoke up,"That means i'm goin to have to share you?"

Hermione gave him a sad smile and nodded,"I'm really sorry about this Draco."

He interlaced his fingers with hers and looked at her,"You're worth the wait."

Hermione smiled at him relieved that he understood her predicament. Draco cast a quick glance around the library to see if anyone was looking before he gently pressed his lips onto her forehead. Hermione melted at the sweet gesture.

"Thanks for being so understanding Draco"

"Thanks for being so perfect"

Smiling widely Hermione pulled her books towards herself and Draco followed suit. Doing homework was never more fun as the two laughed and joked while both trying to outdo the other. It was almost 3 hours later when Hermione said she had to meet Ron for lunch and Draco's smile immediately vanished.

"When will you return?"

"After dinner. For the patrolling.I have to go to the Gryffindor Tower."Hermione replied apologetically. She tousled his hair gently,"I'll see you later?"

Draco winked,"You bet.' He stood up and picked up her Text books.

"Its okay....you don't need to carry them"Hermione protested as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Ron always let her struggle under the weight of her books. She wasn't used to this.

"Calm down Mia. I'll drop them off in your room. They're quite heavy and i don't like the idea of my girl carrying so much weight!" He put all her stationery and scrolls inside her bag and placed it on her shoulder.

My girl....Hermione definitely liked the sound of that. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and waved as she grudgingly walked out of the library and further away from him.

****************************************************************

**A/n: m addicted to your reviews!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I do not own anything**

*************************************************

Hermione felt the dread swooping in agan as she walked towards the Great Hall. She knew Ron would try to kiss her again this evening and for the first time she felt her heart recoil when she thought of it. She knew everything was happening really fast with Draco but she couldn't stop herself from being attracted towards him. How was she to choose? Draco was brilliant and he did his homework with the same fervour as she did. Something she had noticed that very day. Ron on the other hand was well Ron. He hated homework and pretty much everything related to studies. Ron was not much of a gentleman. He never opened doors for Hermione or hold her books for her even. Hermione had never let this thing bother him. She always thought that Ron respected her and therefore did not want to seem superior to her by doing any of thse things. He treated her as an equal. But when she was with Draco she reconsidered all these things. Draco treated her as an equal yes. But he also realised that at the end of the day she was not as strong as the male species! Hermione felt she had the best of both worlds with Draco....he respected her as an individual and simultaneously treated her like a true gentleman.

Her mind was still whirring searching for the differences when she practically walked into Harry who was entering the Great Hall as well."Sorry Harry."

"Its ok 'Mione",he looked at her,"Is something wrong? You look a little odd."

Hermione brushed her hair back from her face as if it would erase the worry from her face,"No Harry I'm just fine. Been a little stressed out thats all."

Harry still looked at her suspiciously but let it drop. Hermione walked in and sat down opposite to Ron next to Harry. She didn't do this intentionally. She just liked to see who all entered the Great Hall and Ron was sitting with his back to the door. She piled her plate with a little of everything and glanced at the door.

"You're really hungry aren't you?",Ron commented looking at her full plate. Hermione shrugged and took a tiny bite and again glanced at the door.

It was almost 15 minutes later when Ron and Harry had started on dessert and Hermione was still only halfway through her meal thanks to the tiny bites she was taking when she looked up and saw Draco entering the Great Hall. He looked at her and winked and Hermione lowered her head to ensure no one could see the blush creeping over her cheeks. Ron was too busy eating chocolate eclairs but Harry noticed this exchange. He turned to ask Hermione about it but she had suddenly started gobbling down her meal. He watched her stunned. When he finally raised his head he saw Malfoy looking straight at her. However when he saw Harry looking at them he sneered and continued eating his lunch.

Hermione finished the remainder of her lunch in record time and waited patiently for Ron to finish. Her eyes kept swivelling past Ron to the Head boy but Draco having already been spotted by Harry kept his head bent over his food. Harry shook his head as he watched Hermione looking at Ron as he ate. He probably misunderstood the wink Draco passed Hermione. Here was Hermione waiting so patiently for Ron......she would never hurt him. With a satisfied smile he got up,"I'll see you in the common room"

Ron nodded and Hermione smiled up at him.

When Ron finished eating he stood up and held Hermione's hand as they walked out. Hermione could feel eyes boring into her and turned to find Draco looking slightly hurt and slightly angry. She sneaked a smile his way and he smiled back.

When Ron and Hermione entered the common room they found Harry and Ginny snogging in a corner. Ron turned to face her with a mischievous smile,"Seems like a nice way to spend the afternon"he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Hermione smiled and swatted him playfully. Ron picked her up and carried her to the loveseat present in the common room. A couple of people catcalled. Ron sat down and put her in his lap. Then he bent his head and kissed her. Hermione stiffened against him. When Ron noticed that she wasn't responding he pulled back to look at her,"Is everything alright Mione?"

"No Ron. Stomach ache"she faked a moan,"Think i ate too much!!" Which was partly true. She was feeling quite light headed and sleepy after eating so much.

Looking concerned Ron put her down. He hugged her tightly. "I need to tell you something Hermione."

Hermione raised her head from where she was resting it against Ron's shoulder,"What is it Ron?"

Ron's ears turned red,"Never mind"he rested his head on top of Hermione's and closed his eyes.

***********************************************************************************

**A/n:I need reviews to know u like it!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I do not own anything. Its all owned by the almighty J.K.R!!**

*******************************************************

When Hermione woke up she was still snuggled into Ron. For a minute she looked at him. Ron was quite hadsome. Tall muscular and wearing the sweet smile wherever he went made him one of the most sought after boys in Hogwarts. She used to love him. Really did but then Draco had awoken so many new feelings within her. She had to give herself a chance to feel them again. She needed to feel them again. She hugged Ron tightly. "I'm so sorry Ron" she muttered against his shoulder. Placing a swift kiss on his cheek she got up and looked around her. People had already left for dinner it seemed. That was quite a nap she thought to herself!! Feeling too full to even consider dinner she made her way to the Head's dormitory to get ready for the patrolling.

Draco was no where to be seen. Hermione assumed he'd gone for dinner. She kept her bag away and shrugged on her school robes and pinned the Head Girl badge onto it. She combed her hair out with her fingers and let them fall in soft curls down her back and applied a slight cherry flavoured lip gloss. By the time she finished it was almost curfew.

She decided to start the patrolling hoping he would catch up soon. She was just walking the dark corridor on the third floor when strong arms grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but was cut off when a warm hand was placed on her mouth. Hermione started to panic. She had just reached for her wand when she was pressed against the corridor wall and the hand on her mouth was replaced by soft slightly familiar lips. She pulled back and raised her wand,"Lumos"

Light fell on the handsome face of Draco Malfoy. He grinned at her and his eyes focussed on her gloss smeared lips. Hermione put her wand back in her robes engulfing them in dakness and raised her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Draco kissed her. Her fingers enjoying the feeling of his soft hair. She moaned into him as he softly bit her lips. Draco's lips left her and she groaned at the loss but soon gasped as his mouth hot and searching found the sensitive spot on her neck. He blew softly onto her neck and she shivered in delight. Ron had never kissed her this way. Getting bolder Draco bit down on her neck. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough for her to moan. She ran her hands over Draco's back. He wasn't wearing a robe and his shirt material was so flimsy she could feel the heat of his skin. She lowered her head to where Draco's lips were busy kissing her neck and caught his lips with hers.

Hermione couldn't understand what Draco was doing to her. She had never felt more alive.... more ignited. It took every ounce of strength she had to finally pull away from him. She raised her wand and bathed them both in its light. Draco looked at her. She looked utterly delectable and it took all he had not to take her right there. A sudden shuffling in a nearby class room made them step away from each other.

"There's some one in there",Hermione whispered. Draco loved this about her. How she could take charge and be the responsible Head Girl. She extinguished her wand and they both tiptoed to the class. Panting sounds could be heard from within and Hermione hated the thought of catching someone in the middle of.....whatever they were doing. She could see Draco smirking in the darkness as the moans got louder. He removed his wand and together they opened the door. Whatever it was they were expecting it was a thousand times worse. Pansy Parkinson topless lay beneath an equally naked Crabbe! When she saw them she pulled on her shirt so violenty from under Crabbe that Crabbe practically toppled over. Hermione tried to control her laugh while Draco took charge. "What the hell do you two think you're doing? Thats 30 points from Slytherin each!!"he thundered. Hermione stared. Draco docking off points from his own house? Now that was a change.

The slytherin couple ran from the class room and Hermione turned to face Draco as he climbed on top of a desk. She cupped his cheeks in her palms,"You've really changed" she murmured.

"My eyes have been ruined forever",Draco pouted.

Hermione smiled as she leaned in and kissed his nose. Draco looked at her like a little boy and Hermione swore she had never felt more love towards him. Wait.....Love? Did she just say love? It can't be. She hardly knew him.

"Are you okay Mia?"Draco climbed off the table and looked at her,"Did that little scene scare you as well?"

Hermione laughed inspite of herself.

They continued their patrolling again and reached their Dorm only 2 hours later and like the gentleman that he was Draco dropped her off at her room with a sweet goodnight kiss. He himself went to bed and dozed off almost immediately but Hermione lay awake for a long time. She stared at the ceiling. Then smiled and touched her lips with her fingers where Draco's lips had been not so long ago. She smiled again.

Hermione Granger had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy......!!

*********************************************************

**A/n:REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I do not own anything**

******************************************************

Hermione woke up the next morning still smiling. She was in love. In love with Draco Malfoy. She felt like she was floating as she got dressed and walked out of her room. Draco was waiting for her.

"Morning Sunshine"

Hermione giggled,"Sunshine? Who would have thought THE Draco Malfoy can be so chweet!!!"she pulled his cheeks.

"Hmmm...and who could have thought Hermione Granger would be all set to start her lessons with a very visible hickey on her neck?"  
Hermione stared at him for some time not able to process what he was saying. When it sunk in she sqeaked and ran to the mirror. There it was a maroon mark outlined with pale pink. Hermione gasped. She pulled out her wand to remove the mark but Draco held her hand.

"Let it be",he whispered.

Hermione stared at him like he had grown an extra head,"What?"

Draco placed a cool finger against her neck and Hermione felt her skin there burn,"Its mine...."

Hermione blushed as she remembered exactly when Draco gave her the lovebite,"But how can i go through the whole day with this mark? Everybody will see....Oh my God Ron!! What if he sees it?"

Draco smiled at her lazily and kissed her slightly gaping mouth,"He'll see that you're mine."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco cut her off,"Please Mia. Let it stay....For me?" He gave her his most charming smile and Hermione barely noticed when she nodded.

Satisfied Draco hugged her. He murmured something against her hair. Hermione pulled back,"I'm sorry i didn't catch that."

Draco winked,"Nothing at all. I'll see you later okay? I've got some work to do."

Before Hermione could ask he had rushed out. Startled Hermione wrapped a muffler around her neck and made sure the mark was covered. She walked out to the Great Hall and sat as far as she could from Ron without seeming obvious,"Whats wrong Mione? What's with the muffler?"

Hermione sniffled,"Caught a cold Ron."

Ron walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead,"There's no temperature thank god."

Hermione smiled at him. He was really sweet. He made to sit down next to her pushing Harry out of the way but Hermione refused,"I don't want you to catch it."

Ron smiled at her,"I love you"

Hermione's smile fell,"Excuse me?"

Ron turned Red,"Nothing....nothing at all."

Herry laughed and Ron turned redder still,"Come with me",he said to Hermione and he held her hand and led her out of the Great Hall.

Hermione oggled up at him hoping this was some nightmare she could just wake up from. Ron held her hands tightly in his,"I know this is not the right time to say this Mione but I've been feeling this for a long time. I kept losing my nerve. But today you sounded so adorable when you said you didn't want me to catch your cold that it just slipped. I'm sorry it had to happen in front of so many people but its true. I love you Hermione."

Hermione stared at Ron. This was so not good. How could Ron confess his feelings to her when she had just realised she was in love with Draco. She had not seen this coming. It was her own fault. She should have told him the truth before he would say something of this sort to her. Ron was still looking at her expectantly. Hermione opened and closed her mouth unable to form any words.

"Hermione?" Ron prodded softly. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. How could she break his heart? Right after he had kept it before her! She could feel her body start to tremble. Bile was rising in her could feel it too apparently for he looked at her with concern,"Are you okay?"

Hermione gasped for breath,"Ron I'm sorry. I need time."

She could see Ron's face fall. She felt like a total bitch for hurting her best friend this way. But she couldn't see any alternative. She needed to speak to Draco. Turning around she ran up to the Head's Dormitory and started heaving.

It was a while later when she finally stopped shivering. She couldn't bare to face Ron even if it meant missing her classes. She went to Madam Pomfrey and got a note saying she needed rest and went back to her room. She dressed in her night gown and collapsed on her bed. The last thing she did before her nead hit the pillow was glance into the mirror to see Draco's love bite on her neck and let the tears start falling again.

******************************************************

**A/n:I need your reviews to go on**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I do not own anything.**

*******************************************************

Draco scanned the Gryffindor table at lunch. Where was Hermione? He saw Ron not eating for a change. That struck him as highly odd. What could make Ron stop eating and Hermione go missing? Did they break up? But then Hermione would be there with him. He started to feel anxious. Not able to take it anymore he sauntered up to the Gryffindor table,"Why the long face Weasley? Got dumped?"

Ron sneered and showed him the finger,"None of your business what's going on between me and my girlfriend Malfoy."

Draco smirked but before he could say anything the bell for the end of break rang and people made a mad rush to get to their next class. Draco walked out hoping to see Hermione in Potions but the lesson began and there was no sign of her. He was starting to get more and more nervous now. When lessons ended for the day he raced towards the Head's Common Room while everyone else went for dinner. Hermione wasn't in the common room. He went up to her room and knocked gently before opening the door. Hermione sat on her bed wearing a long tee. Her face was tear stained and when she saw Draco she jumped up and rushed into his arms. Draco held her tightly as she let the tears fall freely now.

"Mia" he said softly as her tears finally subsided,"Whats wrong?"

"Ron said he loved me..." Hermione's voice was muffled but Draco understood each word clearly. He stiffened against her. He waited for her to continue but she didn't,"What did you say then?"

Inspite of herself Hermione managed a small smile. Draco Malfoy actually looked insecure. She didn't know whether this made her feel better or worse. "I ran."

Draco hugged her tighter,"Did you eat something?"

Hermione shook her head against his chest. She had stayed in her room all day long trying to avoid Ron. Draco pulled away from her.  
"Dobby" he called out to nothing in particular and to Hermione's shock the house elf appeared with a tiny pop.  
"Fetch dinner for Miss Granger here please."  
Dobby nodded and dissappeared.

"How did you manage that?" Hermione asked.

"Well i meet him regularly enough in the kitchens and he said i can call on him if i ever need anything." He opened his mouth again but was interrupted when with a pop the house elf reappeared carrying a tray laden with dinner.

Hermione smiled greatfully. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was.

"Will that be all Master?"

"Yes Dobby. Thank you. You may leave now." Hermione said sweetly.

Draco took the tray to the common room and turned off the lights lighting a couple of candles on the table. He didn't know if it was right to take the step he'd intended on taking when Hermione was so messed up but he couldn't risk losing her. Especially not after what she had just told him. Hermione emerged some time later. She looked beautiful wearing the tee that barely reached her knees. She had pulled her hair back in a messy bun and had washed her face.

"Thanks for all this Draco." She whispered as she sat down next to him on the couch."All this seems really romantic." She smiled at him.

Draco smiled back. He forked a tiny piece of chicken and held it in front of her mouth,"Eat. We'll talk later." Happily Hermione opened her mouth. Draco fed her the entire time. And even though Hermione felt like a kid she enjoyed the feeling of being looked after this way.

When they had finally finished dinner Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap. "Mia I know this isn't the right time to tell you this. Especially when you have been through so much today. I went to Hogsmeade this morning and apparated home." He placed a finger on Hermione's lips as she opened her mouth to respond.

"Please let me finish. I met my mom and told her about you. She was surprised but quite pleasantly so. She gave me something to give you. It belonged to my great great grandmother. I didn't know if i should rush you into so much so soon but I can't risk losing you to someone else. When you told me what Ron told you today it scared me that someone will whisk you away. I'm not going to waste any more time."

He ran his fingers over the the mark on her neck. Holding his other hand out he showed her the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen. It was a red ruby cut in the shape of a heart. Diamonds lined around the ruby. It was hung on an equally elegant looking platinum chain. Hermione gasped.

"Do you like it?" he asked her softly.  
Hermione smiled,"Its beautiful"

Draco pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder,"Not as much as you."

He gently placed the chain around her neck and clasped it,resting his chin on her shoulder.  
Hermione ran her fingers over it gently,"Thank You"

Draco merely smiled against her cheek. "I love you",he whispered softly.

Hermione was sure she was hallucinating. She thought she just heard Draco saying he loved her. She turned around to look into his eyes to make sure she heard right. Draco looked at her waiting for her response. Hermione had never seen Draco look so vulnerable. He had given her his heart and she was going to look after it. She smiled at him,"I love you too Draco."

Draco's face lit up like a little boy and she was about to comment when she was silenced by his lips. She kissed him back putting into the kiss all she felt for him. When he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth Hermione eagerly allowed him. She barely noticed the door creaking open as Draco opened the bun her hair was in and slid his fingers into her hair to get a better access to her mouth. Hermione was just about to emit a moan when a loud gasp made them pull away.

Startled Hermione turned around. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the common room. The slight flicker of the candles around them allowed her to view the frame of a tall boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes wide with horror....

**********************************************************

**A/N:**

**Hey guys i know m updating real late but i've been really really busy!!  
Hope you liked the chapter.....i need your reviews to know ur still following!!**

**Review!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hermione gaped at Harry. Surely she was imagining. She blinked a couple of times hoping he would vanish but there was no such luck. She jumped off from Draco's lap,"Harry I can explain."

Harry scoffed as Draco quickly lit up the entire common room.

"Explain what Hermione? How can you explain why you're with this scum semi-naked?" Draco noticed Harry's eyes travelling down to Hermione's barely covered legs and immediately slid off his cloak and handed it to Hermione.  
Hermione stood puzzled for some time but when the impact of Harry's words hit her she blushed a deep scarlet and hurriedly pulled on the robe Draco handed her,"We were.....we were just talking" she finished lamely.

Harry and Draco both gaped at her. Draco wondered how this brilliant girl could possibly come up with such a lame excuse.  
"Talking?? In that case how many other guys have you been talking to behind Ron's back?"

"Just the one" Hermione mumbled.

"Is that why you broke Ron's heart today? Because you have been fooling around with this-" he waved his hands towards Draco-"this snake!" Draco could see tears forming in Hermione's eyes but she looked back determinedly at Harry,"I'm not fooling around."

Harry had opened his mouth to retort but Draco cut him off,"Look Potter you don't like me and I dont like you. I have been a jerk in the past and you have no reason to trust me but I love Hermione." Hermione caught the startled look on Harry's face for a split second before her tears started to fall. She could have sworn her heart was singing with joy. Draco walked up to stand next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I know i have tortured you all several times in the past and ended up hurting this beautiful girl beside me."

He turned to look at Hermione now,"I'm truly sorry for all the pain I put you through and if I could do anything to take it back i would but I can't. What I can do is promise you that I'll never be the reason for your tears ever again and do everything I can to make sure this beautiful smile never leaves your face. I love you Mia."

Harry stopped straining his ears to hear what Draco was saying. It seemed that the two had forgotten he was even in the room. He looked at the couple before him. Draco had his arms securely locked around Hermione who was now sobbing into his chest. Harry was pretty sure her tears weren't out of sadness. Infact when Hermione pulled back to look at Draco Harry could see she looked positively radiant. He had never seen her this happy-not even when she was made Head Girl!And definitely never with Ron!

Looking at them, Harry had no doubt that Draco was in fact in love with Hermione. He could see it in the way he held her, in the way he looked at her and the way he was whispering into her ears as she smiled softly and her tears subsided with a small hiccup. He couldn't see how this unlikely pair ever found each other. It was absurd! A small part of him wondered if Hermione was under a spell but she was the smartest witch he knew and his brain dismissed the thought.

"How long has this been going on?" he finally asked.

Hermione and Draco broke apart as if suddenly realising he was there. Hermione looked at Draco. She thought back to the first time Draco helped her in the detention. Then to the first time he had kissed her. She blushed slightly at the memory and opened her mouth to respond when Draco cut her off,"Months.....maybe years...."

Hermione and Harry both oggled at him speaking at the same time,"Years?!"

Draco looked at Hermione and smirked-she looked so adorably confused wearing a robe too big for her and standing there with a pout on her lips.  
"Yes Hermione. Years. I guess ever since the third year I have been amazed by you. Only difference was I was under my father's control. Maybe I was a coward but it was never easy dealing with Lucius. I admired you even back then.... The way you smile, the way you defend your friends, your thirst for knowledge and" he added with a sideway glance at Harry,"the way you punch... Man it hurts!"

Harry chuckled at the memory inspite of himself as Hermione blushed a deep scarlet at the memory of her Third year. If back then someone would have told her that she would fall in love with Draco Malfoy she would have personally admitted them at St. Mungo's! And now here she was madly in love with him! Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry,"So when did you decide to make a move?"

Hermione didn't know who the question was directed at so she kept silent. Draco however immediately responded,"Two weeks ago.....when I realised I couldn't tolerate to see her with Weasley anymore."

Hermione looked at Draco unable to believe he had waited that long! If only he had acted sooner she wouldn't have to break Ron's heart. Harry seemed to read her thoughts. He sat down and looked at her pointedly,"When are you going to tell Ron? He'll be shattered you know."

Hermione grimaced. This was the part she did not want to deal with. "I need time. I know its not what you would suggest but I know Ron. He will be furious and probably never talk to me if I tell him right now. I can't afford to lose him as a friend. Besides Ron is...well Ron has always been overshadowed."she sneaked a glance at Draco. He was staring at her intently."He's always been overshadowed by his brothers and then there's you Harry-always getting the fame and you know how much he hates Draco. If he finds out I'm leaving him for Draco he'll never be able to live it down."

Harry stood up and glared at Hermione,"So you're going to keep cheating on him?"

Hermione felt herself crumble under his gaze. "I just need time to distant myself from him before I tell him the truth."

Harry nodded,"Make it quick Hermione because if it was Ron here instead of me while you were kissing him...well let's just say i'd rather you tell him instead. And Draco... take care of her." They shared a nod and gave he Hermione a small hug."Goodnight you two."

The moment the door closed behind Harry Draco pulled Hermione into his arms,"He's not that bad you know?"

Hermione smiled at him,"He never was."

Draco pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. Now lets see how that Malfoy chain looks on you."

Hermione smiled and slid off Draco's robe slightly so that her neck was visible. She looked beautiful and in his mind he knew that she was the only one who would have ever been suitable for the chain. Hermione kissed his cheek,"Thanks for everything you told Harry. I don't think I could have faced him alone."

Draco smiled,"Always." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in,"So where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Hermione didn't even gat a chance to respond as Draco lips soft and warm touched hers in a kiss that seemed to touch her very core. Sighing into the kiss she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck wishing that he had kissed her this way years earlier...

**************************************************  
A/N:**

**Sorry if the chapter was a little slow. Do let me know what you think cause i'll shape the future chapters depending on what you want!!**

**Love you all. Keep reviewing!!**


End file.
